1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism, and more particularly to a mechanism for exercising the legs of the users. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of exercising mechanisms have been provided for exercising the less of the users, however, the users have to move their own feet by themselves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercising mechanisms.